The myths of Slender Man
by dmr131313
Summary: this is a short fanfic story the includes Slender and MLP


**To start off I would like to say that I am a horror kind of person so I will be writing 2 horror fanfics with MLP that are short but may not be that short**

**The myths of Slender man**

Twilight Sparkle was up late reading books about myths and she came across a page that she thought was interesting "this figure was told to be as tall as trees, very slim, and has arms that reach down to the floor" she read "nobody knows if this is correct because everyone who tried to see has never come back. If you wish to find out if this is real I have one suggestion for you **DON'T DO IT**, since nobody has ever came back I wouldn't think you would want to look for Slender Man, in order to know if he is with you your sight will be very fuzzy, and you want be able to look at him, he has been to spawn up where people would find notes on trees, some people have told us that there are 8 pages in all, no one knows if that is true" Twilight had a crazy idea, "I'm going to find out if this so called 'slender man' is real" she grabbed a camcorder, and a flashlight.

Twilight Sparkle started walking through everfree forest while recording on her camcorder, 12 minutes later she found a page on the side of a dead tree, she saw a picture of a bunch of trees and what looked like a stick figure draw on it. Twilight Sparkle continued walking in everfree forest, she thought that she has heard a noise, "who's there?" she called out, she heard more rustling in the trees, she started running away screaming not noticing what was there, 2 minutes later she stopped running. After breathing for a few minutes she started walking again, she saw Rainbow Dash fly over her head, Rainbow Dash stopped in front of Twilight laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face!" Rainbow Dash said "what are you talking about Rainbow?" "I saw you reading that crazy book about myths and saw the page on slender man, I decided to come out here following you to scare you." "So I'm guessing you the one who put this page here?" Twilight showed Rainbow Dash the picture "no I didn't Twilight all I did was come out here and hid in those bushes" "well that's strange, because the book said where you find pages like these he will appear" Twilight saw a tree like figure standing a few yards away from her and Rainbow Dash, she noticed it looked like a tall human, with arms down to his feet, and that he had no face "s-s-s-sle-sle-sle" Twilight tried to say something to Rainbow Dash but was too scared "What is it Twi'?" she looked behind herself "SLENDER MAN!" she screamed then flied away.

Twilight was still staring at the tall man then she noticed her camcorder screen was going fuzzy, next thing she knew she was grabbed by Slender Man's tentacles. Rainbow Dash noticed that Twilight wasn't following her so she decided to go back and find her. Rainbow Dash made it back to where they were and saw the camcorder, flashlight, and page on the ground, Rainbow Dash picked them up and decided to finish the job. Using her flying speed Rainbow Dash found 5 more pages, totaling 6, one said "can't run" another "always watches, no eyes" another had a picture of slender man and a tree that said "follows" another said "leave me alone" and the last one said "help me" she continued to look for the other 2 on foot because she was out of breathe, she turned around be she heard a noise and saw slender man, she start flying faster and faster every time she looked back slender man was closer than before, she flew faster and faster then BAM! Into what looked like a tree, then she noticed it had arms legs a head and tentacles, she was snatched up by slender man.

It's been 3 weeks since that day, no one has found Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash they were assumed dead, one day while Fluttershy was out for a stroll she saw one of Twilights books, she said it was opened to the page about Slender Man, she ran and told everybody she saw about how she thinks both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash died.


End file.
